1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an audio reproducing apparatus of a type having a plurality of speaker output terminals and a switch for selectively applying an audio signal thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed in the art to have an audio reproducing apparatus so constructed that a change-over switch and two speaker output terminals are provided. An output signal of a main amplifier thereof is applicable to a speaker(s) disposed in a first room through one of the speaker output terminals or to a speaker(s) disposed in a second room through the other speaker output terminal selectively by the switch or applicable to the speakers in both the first and second rooms simultaneously.
However, in this conventional apparatus, since the output signal of the main amplifier is selectively applied to one of the speakers or both the speakers simultaneously in the first and second rooms, listeners in the first and second rooms cannot listen to different program or sound sources and further the sound volume of each of the speakers in both rooms becomes the same.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved audio reproducing apparatus in which the aforementioned shortcomings and disadvantages of the prior art can be eliminated.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved audio reproducing apparatus which is capable of supplying audio signals of different program sources to a plurality of speaker output terminals and further capable of adjusting the volume of the audio signals supplied to the output terminals independently.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an audio reproducing apparatus is comprised of a first audio signal transmission path to which a plurality of audio signals are supplied, a second audio signal transmission path to which the plurality of audio signals are supplied, transmitting circuits, first and second input selectors provided on the first and second audio signal transmission paths respectively each for selecting one of the plurality of audio signals applied to the corresponding path, first and second level controllers provided on the first and second audio signal transmission paths respectively each for controlling a level of the selected audio signal by the corresponding input selector, and first and second speaker units connected to the first and second audio signal transmission paths respectively each for receiving the selected audio signal.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment thereof to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals represent the same or similar parts and elements.